Nothing is ever truly destroyed
by Dew That Is Blue
Summary: Based off Destroy the memorys. Rated T because it's better to be safe, than sorry. :) Contains LalnaSounds/NanoCoffee. Lalna has a vist from an old friend he thought had gone forever. Oh how wrong he was. Will Livid once again destroy the world or will Lalna and Minecraftia once again be free?
1. Prolouge

There was no point in denying it. Lalna was a troubled man. Everyone just pushed it aside and ignored him. I mean he did destroy a world in a matter of moments... didn't he?

Yes, he did, but it was not him that did it. No. You see, no one ever bothered to ponder why he was troubled. Everyone just put it off to the easy "Hey he's slightly insane" answer. Yes, though that is true, that is not his trouble. His trouble lies within the deepest and darkest part if his mind. There was always a voice driving him to do dark and terrible things.

People had heard the arguments, but never bothered to listen to what he was saying. And because of this ignorance, this voice sometimes won over the scientists will power and took control.

But there is never anything that doesn't have a name. Yes, even the voice had a name. The voice was evil. The voice was pure desire. The voice was Livid.


	2. Chapter 1: The voice returns

_Kill the girl... She's tainted. Evil. She will turn on you~_

"No, no she won't. Only her skin is tainted! Shes fine" the scientist muttered

_You know she hears whispers~_

"And thats different from you because?!"

_Oh, but am I really here? Or am I just a delusion~_

"You are you real you monster!" The scientist stood up sharply, growling his words

_Oh dear Lalna, Im not the monster~ _

Lalna could almost see the smirk that would be plastered on the voice's face if it had one.

"Now you listen here-"

"Lalna? Who are you talking to?" A female voice snapped him from his words. Looking up he was met with the curious gaze of Nano.

"Hmm? What? Talking, I wasn't talking to anyone" Lalna's reply was quite clipped causing his apprentice to cross her arms with a raised brow.

"I heard you speaking. Were you talking to yourself?"

"No I-"

"Lalna, I know you. You only do that when something's bothering you."

There was a pause. Yes, something had been bothering him... Something that no one knew existed...

"Is it the castle? I did tell you, you would have second thoughts after. Did I not?"

"Yes, Nano, you did. It's not that. It's something else..."

Though it was the castle that had caused the bother. As soon as he stepped foot inside that wretched lab of Lalnable's, something awakened, something that hadn't bothered him since the incident at Blackrock. Livid had returned in that lab, almost forgotten by the one burdened with it.

Livid _liked_ the lab of Lalnable Hector. Livid was _glad_ to be in it. Now that he thought more about it, the journal Lalnable had left said "our" in it. So either he was just insane or... Could Livid have something to do with that?

"...alna. Lalna!" The scientist became aware of clicking. He lifted his head, albeit he hadn't known he'd lowered it.

"Sorry Nano, Ive just had alot on my mind recently" Lalna pulled a quick smile onto his face, hoping to ease his apprentices worries. It seemed to work as her expression brightened significantly.

"Alright then, now would you like me to leave you to your thoughts _or_ do you want to eat?" Nano grinned and Lalna chuckled

"I do like food, so I will come with you" smiling a true smile, he linked arms with his apprentice and hurried down the stairs of Panda Labs.

* * *

"So... What were you talking about? I mean when you were voicing your thoughts?" The two were currently seated at the little 'kitchen' Nano had made, eating freshly grown carrots and other foods from the apprentices small farm.

Lalna paused, placing his cutlery down on the table. He then proceeded to look his apprentice in the eye, pondering how he should answer.

"Well?" Nano persisted, having put her own cutlery down.

"Nano... I-it's nothing, you don't need to worry about it"

"No, Lalna, it _is_ something and you know, that I know, you know it"

The scientist blinked, "Erm, what?"

Nano groaned, "I know something's up, and so do you! So come on spill, you can trust me" there was determination riddled throughout the fluxed maidens words. Lalna wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon when she was like this.

"Yes, I know I can trust you but..."

"But what? No buts Lalna. Something's bothering you and I want to help and thats that. So tell me. _Please_"

Lalna sighed and sat back deeper into his seat. His eyes lazily drifted around the room. Should he tell her? Tell her everything? Would she still be a friend, or leave him like so many have before. Would he risk it?

Yes.

"Alright Nano. Ill tell you, but... Promise you won't leave me if I do"

"Why on Minecraftia would I leave you?"

"Promise?" Lalnas eyes were pleading, and it was clear to anyone, that what he was about to say would be tremendously difficult.

Placing a hand over her heart and the other in the air, she vowed that she would not leave him.

Giving a small smile, Lalna took a deep, calming breath and began to tell his tail...

_Oh no you don't~_

A whisper like knives pierced his skull, causing him to grip his cranium in pain. Clawing and pulling at his hair, eyes scrunched up and teeth grinding.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, pushing himself into a corner, leaning against tge wall heavily.

"Lalna what's wrong!?" He felt Nano place her hands on his shoulders, the motion easing the pain slightly.

"He-he's back... Nano, he'll kill us all!" Crying out in pain as another wave of daggers invaded his brain.

"Lalna calm down! Who's back?" Nano was begining to panic, she was never good at staying level headed in situations such as this.

"L-livid..." Was all the scientist managed to mutter before his eyes rolled up, under his eyelids and his hands fell away from his head like leaves in an autumn wind, before his whole world went dark, aside from the one thing that never left him, even in sleep.

_Such a pity, really. She was such a nice girl~_

* * *

_A/N: chapters will be short at first, but will hopefully progress to get longer. :) Hope you like!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Revealing

_Come, come now Lalna, you can't sleep forever you know~_

Lalna groaned as he sat up, gripping his forehead, wondering dizzily why his thoughts were in a jumble and it felt as if he had lost time, somehow. Looking around, he found he was outside Panda labs, rather, he was in the stone circle he and Nano had made for their Questing ram. Nano... Nano! Where was she?  
Quickly climbing to his feet, Lalna noticed, for the first time, a small crimson stain on his usually crisp white lab coat.

"Oh god..." The scientists eyes widened in fear as he frantically began calling his apprentice, to receive no answer.  
Lalna threw his hands onto his head and began raking his fingers through the blond mess. Where is she!? A soft thud broke Lalna from his thoughts. Glancing toward the Witch hut Nano practised her magic in, he noticed a small droplet of blood on the grass and a bent plank in the wooden door. Cautiously, he walked towards the small, moss covered hut. Pressing an ear against the door, he heard it again, though he felt the door vibrate with it. He reached for the handle and twisted it slowly, before practically throwing the door aside and looking inside. There in front if him sat Nano. A gag in her mouth and her hands bound behind her back. She looked up at the scientist in fear. Her eyes were wide and she began backing off from the door as fast as she could, cornering herself against the wall. There was a drip of blood down the side of her face, her leg was also bleeding and she appeared to have started crying.

"Nano!" Without a single thought, the scientist rushed forward and made to undo Nano's bonds, starting with the gag, which she spat out gratefully, though she still seemed frightened.

"L-Lalna? Wh-why did you-" but she was unable to finish. She felt the ropes slip from her wrists and she suddenly found herself in the arms of the scientist.

"Nano, Im so so sorry" he sobbed, pulling her closer, "I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you." Pulling back from the embrace, he was met with Nano's shocked and confused eyes staring into his own tear stained, emerald eyes.

"I don't understand! One minute you were passed out, the next Im whacked on the head and shoved in here! Lalna, why? Why did you do that to me?!"

"Nano, it wasn't me"

"But, I saw _you._"

Lalna sighed and pulled a hand through his hair, "It wasn't me... It- it was Livid."

"Lalna, don't just throw names at me. Who's Livid?"

"He-he's a demon... He lives inside me... I can't get rid of him. He's always here, in my head, talking, toying with my sanity" Lalna sighed again and took Nano's hands in his. She looked down at them curiously before back at Lalna. "Sometimes... Sometimes he wins a battle and he does what he pleases, I have no recollection of most events if they are small but... Things like The Old World and Blackrock, I remember vividly. Oh how I wish I didn't" Lalna looked down at the ground, ashamed as felt more tears rimming his eyes.

"Lalna..." She made to put a hand on the scientists shoulder, when he jumped back, preventing the movement.

"I understand if you want to leave, you deserve to. All Im ever going to do is hurt you. Maybe it would be best if-"

"Nonsense" Nano spoke firmly, catching the scientists attention. Lalna looked up at her. Her black hair framed her face perfectly, and the flowers, always fresh, never shall they wither and die, much like the joy she brang to a lonely man. "I am staying here with you and that's final. I mean someone's gotta be there to kick your arse when this Livid person comes to town, right?" She smirked and Lalna gave a small, forced chuckle

"Yea, I guess your right. But I still don't want to hurt you..."

"Well, think of it this way. Next time, Ill know what to expect so I can high tail it outta here if need be" She said confidently, before remembering something, "and it won't be _you_ remember?"

Lalna nodded solemnly, "Alright, but be careful around me from now on, okay?"

"Yup, got it" giving one large and confident nod, Lalna helped Nano to her feet and carried her back to Panda labs, he would have to tend to her wounds.

* * *

_Ick, you're so mushy and soft, its disgusting~_

"Well, if you don't like it, go away!" Lalna mumbled

"Hmmm? What was that?" Nano's tired voice asked

Lalna looked up, "Nothing, just-I was just..."

"Telling Livid he can go shove himself right up his own bum?"

Lalna couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head, "Something like that" he looked at his apprentice in the eyes, she was beautiful. Even though she was hideous to some because of an unfortunate accident, she was still as beautiful as ever. For he could see past the swirling purple tendrils that coated her arms and eye. No matter what her appearence, or what she may one day become, never shall her beauty cease.

"You should get some sleep, Nano" Lalna said eventually.

"You too! I mean, you havent slept at all for at least a week, it must be getting to you"

"Well yeah, but-"

"No buts. Sleep. Now" she commanded, giving a small shove over to his own bed, which he fell onto, not having been ready for the push.

"Oh, alright, good night Nano"

"Night Lalna!"

_Sweat dreams Lalna~_

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, when I transferred this over, it came up as a million line of code! It took FOREVER to get rid of :P So, even though I have checked this twice, I may still have missed something, and for that, I am sorry :C

Anyway, I hope you like, this chapter was a little strange for me. I tried putting a bit more LalnaSounds in there, but I may have put too much in... Heh heh heh... *gulp*

~Dew


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams of reality

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, my internet has been having some issues- still is - so updating was kinda impossible :( But never fear! The next chapter is here! xD_

* * *

In a forest he stood. A small clearing with but a single boulder in the center. Everything about the area was normal, nothing out of place or strange... Well, that was until _he_ appeared. It was like looking in a mirror, except the reflection wasn't moving as you were. No, the "reflection" was sitting patiently on aforementioned boulder, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to visit me have you?" The "reflection" asked, holding his smirk

"Who are you?" Lalna asked taking a few steps toward the figure

"Oh Lalna, you know who it is. Don't be silly, after all, we do go through everything _together_" the smirk turning into a menacing grin as he saw the light bulb switch on and Lalna _did_ know who it was.

"But- but how?!"

"Oh Lalna! Really? And I thought you were smart. I am _you_ now. I can do whatever I want in your mind"

"I am not you! And I never will be. Why don't you just leave me alone? Go bother someone else" Lalna growled, before he realised what he had just said. He would never wish Livid on anyone else, not even his worst enemy. _Ever_.

"Oh the time for that will come soon, after all, there will be something else much, _much_ more powerful released in Minecraftia once again" Livid smirked again and slid himself off the boulder, slowly and tauntingly striding towards Lalna.

"Oh don't worry my dear, I am not the only evil that bothers people" Livid traced a finger down the scientists cheek before turning and gesturing towards his right. Lalna, instinctively followed the motion. His eyes came to rest upon a scarecrow. It looked like any other scarecrow, but... Something was _different_ about this one.

Slowly, and cautiously, Lalna walked forward to examine the scarecrow. Now that he was closer, he could see the difference towards a normal scarecrow; this one was infested with taint. Its clothes were coated in the swirling tendrils and its straw was mostly stained with the stuff.

Lalna turned to face Livid, who was still smirking. He had his arms crossed and was waiting expectantly it seemed.

"What is that thing?!"

"_That_ my dear Lalna, is Strawfingers." Livid paused and nodded his head in the scarecrows direction, "Strawfingers, meet Lalna"

Not a moment after Livid had said this, Lalna was suddenly tackled to the ground. Scratchy hands clasped around his neck, ready to squeeze the life out of him when given the chance.

"Now now Strawfingers don't be rude. After all, if it weren't for dear Lalna, you would still be a pile of ash in the nether"

Lalna thought he heard Strawfingers huff in annoyance, before the hands were removed and the weight (of the remarkably heavy) scarecrow removed. Lalna quickly stood and backed off from the two.

"What? How?!" Lalna spluttered, not taking his emerald eyes off the two.

"Well... Where to start?" Livid bowed his head slightly and tapped his chin. "Well, as for Strawfingers, he was once the scarecrow of that farmer, Sjin was it?" He looked to the scarecrow, who nodded. "Ah yes, well he unfortunately ended up a pile of ash in the nether, but thanks to me and the help of Lalnable we were able to resurrect him under your old castle. The one you nuked... Six times" Livid turned to Lalna once again and smirked.

"Lalnable? Who's Lalnable?" Lalna was getting very worried at where this was going.

"Well, it's not my place to tell you that so..." Livid's eyes removed themselves from Lalna, to look behind him. The scientist instantly spun around and froze.

"Hello, my _copy_" it said.

Lalnas eyes widened. Livid looking like him was understandable since he was a demon without its own form, but this was plain scary. It had the same lab coat and goggles he used to wear, the same hair same everything. But, there was a difference. As Lalnable removed the goggles from his eyes, deep crimson eyes began to bore into the scientist.

"No! This isn't real, you're not really here!" Lalna turned on his heal and bolted through the forest, only a few words were heard before his world disappeared around him.

_You can't escape what's coming Lalna, there's nothing you can do to stop us!~_

* * *

Nano woke around three o'clock in the morning for no particular reason other than something felt off... Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing around the dark room. It was quiet, or at least until she heard a voice, more specifically, Lalnas voice. Turning towards where her mentor slept, she turned on the small lamp by her bed with a soft click.

Something was wrong. She could see the scientist constantly twitch and shift in his sleep, she even heard him mumble, albeit she was unable to understand what he was saying. Quickly, she got up and sat on the edge of his bed, placing a hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

"Lalna? Lalna, come on wake up" she said softly, shaking his shoulder. Nothing.

"... This isn't real..." Nano heard him say, it was much clearer than his previous mumbles.

She tried again, "Lalna! Wake up" she shook him harder this time. It seemed to work. His eyes shot open wide in fear, he sat up, glancing at Nano. Giving a shocked cry, backing away and falling off the bed with a grunt.

"Ooooo are you um alright down there?" The fluxed maiden asked, peering over the side of the bed.

Lalna was panting, holding his head with one hand, the other supporting him. His eyes were closed as he began to take deep breaths to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again and looked at Nano's.

"Uhh, yea I'm fine..." He slowly pushed himself off the ground and stood; walking over to the couches they often sat and spoke on. As soon as he sat down he shut his eyes again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nano also stood and sat next to the scientist. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean-"

"It was just a nightmare Nano, its fine. That's why I don't really sleep is all" Lalna abruptly cut her off, looking in her direction. He looked tired, _very_ tired.

"You should go back to sleep, it'll be dawn soon"

"What about you?"

"Ill go mess with the reactor room, I need to get it ready" Lalna began to stand, but stopped when Nano caught his wrist.

"Lalna..." She began, looking into his eyes, but he looked away, pulling his hand back as he did.

"Ill be down stairs if you need me" and with that he grabbed his pack and rushed down the stairs, leaving Nano alone and confused.

"What are you hiding...?" She muttered

_Oh dear, sweet Nano, you're so ignorant it's bliss~_


	5. Chapter 4: By the love of Flux

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had most of this written but couldn't figure out what to do next soooo... excuses! Anyway, hope you enjoy? :)**

* * *

"So, I was gonna try that curse out. Wanna come see?" Nano had been preparing for a while now to curse one of the members of Hat films and it seemed she was finally ready to do so.

"Alright, be right there"

It had been around a month since Lalnas nightmare and Livid had been very quite, not that he was complaining but it was slightly unnerving.

"Now, I just need this and this..." Nano mused as she gathered her ingredients, "Now I just need the bloo-" she let out a startled squeak. Just as she went to grab the blood marked 'Trottimus' the entire shelf gave way at the weight being removed. All of Trotts, Lalnas and Sjins blood jars scattered across the floor.

"What was that? You 'right in there?" Lalna called

"Yeah yeah I'm fine! Just wait by the alter"

Nano looked down at the mess of bottles below her. She had a two in three chance of picking up Trotts or Sjins blood and not Lalnas. Doing a quick count and estimation, she picked up a bottle and proceeded to the alter.

"Ready?" Lalna asked as Nano entered the circle.

"Ye-yeah, I think so" she replied nervously, fumbling with the ingredients.

"Alright then. Lets do it"

Nano began to place her items in the chalk circle before motioning for her mentor to stand back.

"Well, here goes" Nano held her breath and activated the heart glyph.

It was slow at first, but after a few moments whips and sparks of magic launched into the sky, triggering a thunderstorm. Lalna gasped as they both became immediately drenched with rain, despite the thick canopy surrounding them.

Suddenly, bolts of lightning shot down striking each of the ingredients turning them to ash. Nano had jump around several times to avoid being struck by aforementioned lightning. Then, as one last display of magic, a new, thicker and more powerful beam shot into the sky and dispersed in glitters like a firework raining down on everything as far as the eye could see.

"Wow!" Lalna exclaimed after they could no longer see the glitters.

"It worked..." Nano said in a disbelieving voice. "It really worked! Lalna it worked!" She squealed, jumping up and down like a small child being offered a treat.

"Yeah I think it did. But we won't know until we see Trott will we"

Nano stopped and her smile dropped. To be honest she still didn't know which of the three she had cursed.

She smiled again and began walking toward Lalna, "True, but at least it I know may have worked" Nano then pointed out.

"I guess. Anyway, lets get out of this rain" Lalna added slinging an arm around Nano in a small attempt to spare her from the cold. Leading her through the door of their home. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest that couldn't help but suggest, something bad was about to happen.

* * *

The next morning Lalna awoke screaming to a lightning bolt of pain that stretched from the tips of his fingers under his gloved hands, up his right arm and the side of his neck. He scrambled out of bed, clutching at his neck, desperately trying to stop the pain.

That was when the lightning struck again. This time it hit his eye. He cried out once more before a mist of purple covered his sight, his mind went numb and he felt his body slump to the ground. He could only faintly hear what sounded like Livid, but his voice was too laced with concern for it to really be him.

The next thing he could remember were small gentle hands shaking him, attempting to roll him over, all the while a soft voice on the verge of cracking calling his name.

_Lalna you really should get up~_

Lalna groaned as he tried to lift himself off the floor, but as he did, he was suddenly smothered by a mess of black hair and the sound of a girl weeping tears if joy.

"Lalna, thank Notch you're ok! I heard you scream and you wouldn't wake up an-" but, Nano's rant was cut off by a sharp, disbelieving gasp and wide eyes.

Lalna had finally found the strength to look her in the eyes. His eyes were also wide, but for different yet the same reasons. "Nano! I-it spread, half your body's covered in that stuff!" He exclaimed. She only tore her gaze from him for a moment, glancing down at herself. Yes indeed it had spread, but in the most horrible way possible.

Nano slowly moved her gaze back to the scientist. She shakily lifted her hand and closed her fist leaving only her index finger, she pointed at his eye, speechless.

After a minute, before Lalna knew what the gesture meant, she brought both fluxed hands to her face, covering her nose and mouth, she began to cry.

"Oh Lalna, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. It wasn't supposed to be you"

"What wasn't supposed to be me?" He reached out a gloved hand to her, but she took one look at his arm and backed off.

"Get away from me! It'll only make it worse!" She screamed.

Lalna, who had begun to piece the situation together, reluctantly looked down at his arm. The sight could have stopped his heart.

"No..." He whispered. She nodded. The unmistakable purple tendrils had climbed up his arms and one side dared past his elbow. He could only assume that his right eye was now glazed over and lifeless.

_I told you! I told you to kill her when you had the chance! Now you have doomed us both!-~_

"OH SHUT UP YOU!" Lalna yelled with pure rage. Nano froze in fear, she dare not move. "THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT. IF YOU HADN'T OF PUSHED HER IN THE SPHERE, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED" Nano, at these words, relaxed slightly, knowing he wasn't blaming her... yet. Unfortunately she knew that the already madman, battling himself would now become even madder and have to battle yet another evil that has no reason. At least Livid had reason, in his own twisted way.

_Were you not the one who insisted on keeping such a powerful and unstable substance so close to yourself?~_

After a few tense minutes, the banter died down, and Lalna seemed extremely emotionally and physically drained. He was looking down at the ground, partly at the flux that now occupied 46% of his arms.

Nano, deciding to ignore the idea that she would make it worse by touching him, reached out and carefully rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lalna we can fix this-" she began

"I didn't want this." Nano froze, staring at Lalna, whom was still staring at the ground. "None of this should have happened. I don't want to- I don't want to end up like you" Lalna raised his head, looking into Nano's eyes with an empty expression.

Nano but her lip, fighting tears. She retracted her arm an held her hands close to her chest. She opened her mouth to say something but with a simple shake of the scientists head, she stopped.

"I left it too late. I didn't believe the flux would become a big problem, that is, until it evolved" Lalna stood up and lent against the wall, staring wistfully out of a frankly over-sized window. Nano looked up at him, trying desperately not to burst into tears.

"It was slow at first, creating tentacles that would attack if you got too close. Then it began to learn that if it infected a living thing, say an animal, it could take control of that creature and spread across the world much faster" He sighed

"I had done many tests with that sphere and every result proved that we were too complicated for the Flux to harness our bodies. But, something that powerful found a way." He looked back at Nano coldly, "And it all started with you. You see, the flux learned to target specific traits and features of a person. In your case, your feeling of anger and betrayal, and lust for vengeance. " Nano gulped preparing for what came next.

"So, through your curiosity, it lured you to the sphere. And-" He tapped the side of his head, pushing off the wall and beginning a slow pace simultaneously. "Pushed you in. With the Flux in gas form and unstable as it was, it was the perfect way to infect its first person"

"At first, nothing happens. The Flux stays dormant, searching, remembering, patterning, the layout of us and then when its ready, it taints" the scientist lazily gestured to the large amounts of purple covering half his apprentices body.

"Small, slow, physical signs appear over important limbs needed in order to move around, and at least one eye, so it can see what we see, learning our behaviors, giving the Flux the perfect way to lure its next victim close enough to infect. That's why the victim hears voices, the Flux is urging the host to do its bidding. This often works by simply hanging around long enough to drive the person crazy"

He smirked, "Funny how it works, Nano. As it seems, through you, the Flux found my weakness and manipulated it into loving me" the smirk dropped and Lalna glared at Nano with a mixture of disappointment and sadness. "Then when the time was right, it infected. Now here we are"

Nano, during this whole time couldn't do anything but watch and listen as the facts were laid down. She didn't bother questioning how he knew this, he had been alone for a very long time and when she was locked in her tower for 100 days he could have been monitoring her, she remembered most of her time in that tower, but the rest was a mystery.

"I didn't want to believe that you didn't love me as I loved you. I ignored reason, for some childish game that ultimately led to this. I loved you Nano" Lalna voice cracked and his lip quivered. As he muttered his goodbye, Nano finally found her voice.

"Lalna, I do love you! The Flux hardly spoke of you, it seemed busy with something else" Lalna stopped at the top of the stairs, but didn't turn his head, "You just don't get it do you Nano? That's the trick, it makes you believe these things but in reality, your free will has been taken" and with that he descended down the stairs and slammed the door.

As Nano sat, still curled up on the floor, she cried. She cried for Lalna. She cried from betrayal. She cried for knowing the truth. She cried out hoping for some miracle, that she and Lalna could love again.


	6. Chapter 5: Flux Buddies

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry its short, but the next one _should_ be posted soon. Lots of Lalnasounds in this one, lol. Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you want! :)  
**

* * *

_I don't normally care about your love life but, you are a real asshole~_

"Thank you for your input" the scientist retorted, very much not in the mood to deal with Livid's comments.

_Just trying to take on that 'brotherly' roll Lalna. Give me a chance~_

"Never"

_Too bad, you're stuck with me. Now may I ask, whom would you rather spend the rest of your days with? Me and the Flux or, Me, the Flux and your girlfriend whom also goes through part of the same struggle as you?~_

Lalna stopped. Although he hated Livid and never listened to him when in his right mind, he was actually making a good point. Would he rather go insane alone or with the girl he loved?

_I knew you'd go for the latter. Go on, run home and say your sorry~_

"It's not that simple."

_Thats the beauty of it, it is that simple. She forgives you already~_

"How do you know that?"

_Demon remember?~_

"That tells me nothing" Livid seemed to sigh before replying.

_Close proximity mind reading~_

Lalna sat down lent against a rock and thought of his options. A) Trust Livid and go home. B) Don't trust Livid and stay away. C) Don't trust Livid and go back anyway.

_Are those really you're ONLY options, Lalna? I mean really~_

"Stop reading my thoughts and shut up for a minute"

_Alright then Mr. Grumpy pants, don't come crying to me when that creeper knocks you off the cliff~_

Lalnas eyes widened and looked around frantically, only to find not sight of any mob. He growled angrily as Livid laughed.

_Just a joke, don't take it personal~_

After the many hours he had traveled, by the time Lalna got back to Panda Labs it was almost nightfall.

As the scientist approached the door he hesitated. What if this was a mistake and she didn't forgive him? Lalna shook his head and opened the door slowly and shutting it quietly behind him.

As he walked up the stairs, he noticed how quiet it really was, eerie even.

"Nano?" He called. "Nano, you still here?" He looked around the room, he couldn't see her from where he was stood, but as he walked further into the room he heard movement by the couches.

"Nano?" He rounded the corner and indeed found Nano. She was curled into herself. It seemed shed been here like this all day. He cautiously reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and instantly looked up at him. Keeping his hand on her shoulder, she watched him sit himself on the floor cross legged, only then did he retract his hand.

"L-Lalna? Wh-why did you come back?" She stuttered with a cracked voice and puffy red eyes- well puffy red and purple eyes.

Lalna took Nano's fluxed hands in his gloved ones, which surprisingly seemed immune to taint, most likely the fact that almost every chemical and chemical combination possible had been coated over those gloved many many times over the years.

"Nano..." He made a small smile, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you, this wasn't your fault. I still and always will love you, you will always be beautiful in my eyes" she smiled, "Can you forgive me?"

" I forgave you a very long time ago, Lalna. That's not gonna change over some silly fight."

_And back to the mushy mushy stuff. What did I get myself back into?!~_

Lalna couldn't help but give a small laugh at Livid's comment. Nano gave him a slight questioning look before he pulled her in a hug, which surprised her greatly, she even made a small squeak of surprise.

After a long, enjoyed moment, Nano pushed Lalna off her, parting the embrace, and smiled cheekily, "Ewww now you got all fluxy stuff on you!"

The scientist smiled and frowned at the same time, giving his apprentice a playful punch on the shoulder, sharing a brief giggle afterwards.

"Come on, I wanna show you something" Lalna said smiling, waving a hand towards himself.

"Show me what?"

"You'll see. I know you'll like it" With that the scientist stood, offering a hand to his apprentice who, for the first time, didn't hesitate in accepting it. He lead her downstairs, a smile on both their faces, he really hoped she would like this.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the news of a possible cure, Nano had been ecstatic, almost crushing the life out of Lalna in a death hug. Out of this enthusiasm, they had already started preparing to create their first wands, and were just about to when they suddenly heard a crash on the level above. They both froze in shock when they saw the two that came down... Both Flux buddies were completely focused on one of the intruders. It was Lalna.


	7. Chapter 6: Fashion- er Magic Police!

**A/N: Alright first things first. 311 views!? Da fudge people? You all crazy?! Goodness me, that many views makes me really happy (Albeit NOTHING compared to what really skilled writers get but its still something lol) Anyway, spaz averted... for now. I have news, Im stuck. I really don't know where to go from this so if there's anything you want me to do in this story don't be shy and shoot me a PM/review with your inquiry :) Notch, I hope this chapter turned out alright!  
**

**Hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing some parts of it, others no so much! xP**

**And now... your -not so scheduled- scheduled confusion!**

* * *

"Ummm! Lalna?! Why are there two of you!?" Nano was glued in place, constantly double taking both Lalnas. They both had blond hair and goggles but, the one beside her was fluxed while the one in front of her was wearing some silly blue-purple robe.

"Who are you?" She heard the fluxed Lalna ask, rather surprised.

_Well this isn't confusing at all...~_

"Who are you?" The other one asked, equally surprised. The flux buddies saw the other person present in the room lean in and whisper something in the other Lalnas ear.

"Hey! I know you!" Nano suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the others companion, "What the hell are you doing here Sjin! Get out! Get out with your fake Lalna now!" She yelled, her voice suddenly fueled with hatred for the man.

Sjin was only shocked for a moment before replying confidently. "Just wait a minute here Missy. The _real _Lalna and I are the Magic Police" he smirked, giving a definite nod, which imposter Lalna copied.

Nano and Lalna exchanged confused looks, "Magic police...? What's that, never heard of it" Nano said barely disguising her snicker of amusement at the silly name and garb that must be their 'uniform' of sorts. She could even see Sjins farmer gear just underneath his robes.

"We stop all magic users without a permit, so your under arrest"

"Hey hey wait a second here" Nano reached behind her back, wrapping her fingers around a loaded rocket launcher, the base could be rebuilt if need be. "Why can't we just get a permit? I mean how could we have gotten one before If no body knows who the hell you are?"

Sjins confidence faltered momentarily before speaking again, "Because, you created a fake Lalna using magic. It's against the law to conjure a person"

"This is the real Lalna! He's the one who blew up the old world with you Sjin! Tell me that that guy there knows about all that! Go on!"

As Sjin turned to the other Lalna, he tensed, obviously having no knowledge of being in those events. "Do you?" Sjin asked. Lalna gulped and replied with a nervous 'Of course I do'.

"Now as I was saying... Your both under arrest! Now Lalna!" In that instant, both Sjin and Lalna began firing spells at the flux buddies. Nano managed to dodge all of them but Lalna unfortunately got hit by Sjins magic beam and Lalna shot him with another spell and he instantly vanished, leaving only a circle of sparkles hovering mid-air.

Nano stopped and stared at the spot where her mentor stood only moments before, she could vaguely hear Sjin cheering at the success of the spell. "Sjin..." She growled, er fingers tightening on the weapon. "What did you do to him?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LALNA" She screamed, yanking out her rocket launcher and aiming, "Bring him back now! YOU BRING HIM BACK THIS INSTANT OR I'LL BLOW YOU BOTH SKY HIGH! I SWEAR TO NOTCH I'LL DO IT." Nano couldn't help but smirk at the way they both cowered from her for a moment, after all, the Flux was starting to glow slightly, not that she knew but it was still a worrisome sight.

She dodged out of the way of more magic that Sjin had cast before firing. They both screamed out in surprise, obviously not expecting that she was actually going to pull the trigger. They jumped out of the way but she had managed to set their robes alight and burn them slightly. That's when they spotted the small tunnel that led out of the room. They glanced at each other and bolted, narrowly missing another shot from Nano.

"I will end you Sjin!" She screamed as they jumped on small cubes and flew off into the night. "YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL END YOU!" She had to follow them, so she quickly gathered everything she could think of that would be useful and followed their trail.

* * *

"What is this stuff!?" Lalna yelled, constantly hacking at the stone that surrounded him.

"Bedrock, your never getting outta there" he looked up to see the Magic police just outside his cage, smirking like idiots. Ridiculously dressed idiots.

"Who the hell are you!" He unsheathed his sword and rammed it through a shinny surface that made the window and slicing part of the other Lalnas robe, which repaired itself almost immediately.

_I know who that is but, that is for me to know and you to find out my dear Lalna~_

"Im Lalna, and you are an imposter" He replied.

"No your not, your a clone. I know it to be true. Im the real Lalna"

"How can you be so sure?" Sjin asked not really caring but was curious anyway.

"I had many clones, its all shut down now but remember when we could 'respawn'? I was involved with that in Yoglabs, so long ago. The cloning chambers malfunctioned and all my clones escaped, all but a couple actually got out of the facility" He sighed, detesting the idea that there were others pretending to be the real him.

"Don't lie. We both know that witch made you. She's even made you one of her own now!" Other Lalna yelled, gesturing to Lalnas flux.

"No one ever made me. And I fluxed myself, I was careless, but hey, Ive found a way to cure taint, soon it'll be too late for her if you don't let me go"

"Not gonna happen. Have a fun time here, you'll be here a while." The other Lalna sneered and the both walked away.

"Some police you are! I don't even get a trial?!" But his words fell on deaf ears.

"Dammit..."Lalna mumbled as he slumped against a wall and sighed. He would be here for a while.

_Oh don't worry, I doubt they'll leave you here forever- Actually those morons most likely will forget in about five minutes they actually imprisoned you~_

"Well thanks for the support. Jerk..."

_Hey, can't be 'nice' ALL the time, it's no fun then. 'Jerk' is in the job description~_

Lalna simply rolled his eyes and began to study his surroundings. If only he had Nano's portal gun...

* * *

Hours had passed and Lalna hadn't found a single fault in his prison. The entire room was lined with flawless bedrock and the gaps they called windows were too small for him to crawl through. They really were prepared.

"Lalna!" A sudden female voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up and instantly smiled a dumb smile.

"Nano! Thank Notch your alright!" He quickly stood and ran to where she was.

"Shush, I gotta get you outta here. Stand back" Lalna did as she said and moved out of the way. He watched as Nano pulled out a large, white gun with a claw like end that had one colour on each side: Orange and Blue. She pulled one of the two triggers and a short noise followed indicating that it was charging up before a small blue orb was fired into the cell and opened a starry, blue outlined portal.

"Other ones at home! Quick get in, Ill be in right after you" Lalna nodded and stepped into the portal, emerging just out the front of Panda Labs, followed by his apprentice within the minute.

They both breathed a sigh of relief and looked at each other straight in the eyes. The scientist ran to Nano and lifted her in the air, "Thank you so much!" He cried, pulling her down into a hug, holding her head close to his chest.

"Aww it was nofin ya nob" Nano grinned, playful shoving him away, "Now jerkoff"

Lalna shook his head and lifted her into his arms. She kicked and smacked like a small child, laughing all the while as he carried her upstairs and plonked her in bed. He held her down and tucked the covers tight around her little body and grinned. Nano had put a pouty face on and was glaring at her mentor.

"But I don wanna go to bed!" She whined, thrashing about a little more in a tantrum. "I wanna play with Billy!"

"Well you have to, we both do, Billy can wait until morning. Now sleep" he ordered, glaring at her with his own, more serious pouty face before they both broke into hysterical laughter, neither unable to keep a straight face any longer. He heard Livid scoff in disgust, which only added to his amusement.

As Lalna climbed into his own bed and all the lights were switched off, he heard Nano softly call his name.

"Hmm? Yes Nano?" He asked, turning over to face her.

He saw Nano's outline shift around a bit before she replied. "Thanks for coming back..." She said shyly.

"Im sorry I left at all. Ill never leave you again Nano, promise"

Nano smiled, although she knew he couldn't see it. "Thanks but, don't make promises you can't keep... One day you'll have to if- if I... If we can't find a cure..."

"We'll find a cure Nano. And you'll be the first in line, that is a promise I will keep" Lalna replied confidently.

"Awright. Night Lalna" Albeit, Nano just smiled sadly. Time was running out, the events of today had proven that. As she drifted off into sleep, her mind kept wondering back to the tainted footprints that left their underground magic slash reactor room

"Night..." Lalna replied through a yawn. He was too tired to acknowledge the feeling of eyes boring into his skull, if he had however, he would just have put it down to his very recently acquired anxiety.


	8. Chapter 7: Flashback

**_A/N: First things first. So terribly sorry for this ridiculously late chapter. I completely forgot my plot while doing some other stuff. When I finally remembered (with a heap of help from Rangersan), I had my cousin and two year old twin boys to deal with, then yay! Over a week at random places with friends! *groans* _**

**_Babble about personal stuff over, now to the retarded stuff. 17 reviews and 504 fudging views! Holly shiz nits that made my year! :D_**

_**Now without further ado, the Magic police flashback chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but meh. Deal wit it. :3**_

* * *

It was like looking into a mirror. A mirror you see through prison walls. Looking at yourself through two different sets of eyes, both mimicking the others movement. Curiosity and fear sparking into a dazzling flame, they reached a hand, touching for the first time. Glove against glove, hand against hand. A sickly lavender mist oozed out from under ones glove. They pulled away, watching their reflection silently as the taint crawled further up the already infected arm.

"Who _are_ you?" The other asked, leaning in on the black stone they called prison walls, with an inquisitive look about him. The tainted man looked up at the mirror from his position which now resigned on the floor.

"Who are _you_" he repeated, carefully examining the ridiculous garb the other wore, getting up.

They both stood in silence for a moment, each scanning their reflection with judgmental eyes. Then they spoke.

"Lalna" they stated in unison, recoiling at the name presented. They both backed away in mirror, shaking their heads in disbelief, still stunned by the situation.

"You're not Lalna, I'm the _real_ Lalna" The fluxed man finally said after a long moment of silence.

Suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, a grin formed on the mages dry lips. "Oh dear, just as I feared." Lalna said, rolling a tiny flame over his fingertips. He began to pace slowly and hauntingly around Lalna's prison.

"Now how did you get those _wonderful_ purple arms from?" He asked, stopping, and turning so his back was to the scientist. Lalna didn't reply, too afraid at the sudden sinister tone in the other man's voice.

He saw the mage chuckle lightly, throwing a terrifying smirk over his shoulder, back to Lalna. It wasn't the smirk that scared him, it was his eyes. Once emeralds like his own, now crimson and full of deception and lies. The grin grew wider at the scientists' reaction. Lalna turned fully and lent right down on the small opening, his eyes sparkling happily.

"Who- what are yo-"Lalna began, only to be quickly shushed by the other.

"Listen well, I will only say this once and then you will have to remember on your own" He stated. Waiting only a moment for Lalna to make a small nod. When he spoke next, his voice was cryptic and distant, reciting what seemed to be some ancient writing.

_"__Three evils in this land. Two of the same, one once a symbol, tainted, to something grand. Outcast and copied as they were, will be searching to free their master. Three evils in this land shall release the devil, and hell reign upon us all. He will be free, with the power of the san-"_

He didn't finish what he was saying, instead, he turned and looked up in the distance and squinted. It was dark, but you could just make out a pale trail of rainbow that tailed a young girl. He scowled, quickly turning to Lalna and throwing a fine, scentless powder in his face, causing his head to spin along with a small coughing fit.

He blinked to clear his head, confused. He glanced around and images and thoughts came flooding back. The Magic Police, Livid's comments, his prison. He blinked a few more times and began to look for flaws in his small prison, unaware of anything prior.


	9. Chapter 8: What a nightmare

Around a week later found Nano stood in front of her kettle, delicately dropping each ingredient in.

"Purified milk… brew of love… cookie… icy needle… water artichoke… and whiff of magic" She mumbled to herself, scooping up the bubbling pinky liquid into three glass bottles.

As she corked the final bottle, she the frustrated cry of her mentor. Nano groaned, rolling her eyes and went to investigate.

"Stupid machines!" He screeched, kicking the computer multiple times in a tantrum. Nano couldn't help but giggle.

"Ya' know, it would probably work for you if you didn't beat it up so much" She teased, earning an annoyed glare from Lalna, which only made her giggle more. "What's the matter with it anyways?"

Lalna sighed and slumped onto the floor, leaning his head on his hand. "We've got no power. The reactors out of yellorium, and it's all in the computer, but we need power to get it out! Ugh, why is nothing ever simple…" He huffed.

"Well, since you haven't got anything to do for a while, I need to go to the Dream world" Nano began, waiting for Lalna to look up before continuing. "I was wondering if you could come with me. I don't want to go alone…"

The scientist paused before answering, "Uhh, yea, Nano. Sounds fun"

She perked up and handed him a bottle and rushed upstairs to the bedrooms, forcing him to follow.

When Lalna finally caught up, his apprentice was sitting in her bed, smiling slightly.

"So what do we have to do? I mean, are you sure this thing won't kill us if we drink it?"

"It's not going to kill us, Lalna! Our bodies just go to sleep, while we wonder in the dream world, grab what we need and wake up. Oh! You'll need this" She passed him a white needle that was cold to the touch. "Prick yourself with that and you'll wake up"

"Sounds fine and dandy Nano, but there's always a catch to these things"

She looked down at the ground slightly and sighed, "You're right. The catch is, we need the _Dream_ world, and there's a very low chance you'll get it the first few tries. It's almost impossible not to get the Nightmare world."

Lalna gulped, "What would… Uhh, be in the nightmare, might I ask?"

Nano looked up at him with blank expression, "Your worst fear, but if you know what it is, you'll know what to expect so it won't be as bad. So Lalna, what _is_ your worst fear?"

Lalna went to answer then frowned, he didn't really know anymore. Everything was making him anxious lately and it made it hard to think about what scared him the most. But… there was always… "Livid breaking free" He stated, still unsure of himself.

_Well, I'm sure I wouldn't be that scary. At the moment at least, but later on… Well that's for another time~_

Lalna internally groaned, he hadn't heard Livid's voice for ages and it was ever so peaceful without it there.

"Well, I bet you know what mine is" She said dully, gesturing to herself. "So, now we've established that, there's one last thing. It may take a little bit for our minds to link, so we'll be alone for a few minutes before we run into each other… somehow."

Lalna nodded and walked over to sit cross legged on his own bed, uncorking the bottle as Nano did. She was too enthusiastic for Lalna's liking. He was still nervous and desperately hoping it wouldn't kill them.

"Bottoms up!" Nano said, tipping her head back and drinking the bottles contents, which Lalna followed in suit a moment after.

His head instantly began to spin after he had downed the whole bottle and he saw Nano, through blurry eyes, flop backwards on her bed, still breathing.

He felt his eyes being forced closed, and suddenly he didn't want to do this anymore. What little confidence he had had dissolved in the pit of his stomach with wrenching pain. He tightened his grip the icy needle and gripped his head, dropping the bottle and letting it smash to wooden floor. He fought the sleep with all his might, staining his will power to breaking point adding to the knives stabbing him trying to force him into the dream. But this was a force he could not stop.

So when his strength finally faltered, his eyes glued themselves shut and the last thing he felt was his head hit a hard surface and then nothing was left, just darkness.

What was mere moments later that had felt like hours to Lalna, he felt the cool touch of wet grass against his face. His slowly blinked his eyes open and heaved himself off the ground into a standing position. As he looked around, he nervously lifted up his hands to his chest, fiddling with them attempting to calm himself down.

The sky was dark with no stars, moon nor clouds that he could see. The air was still and the forest he stood in was almost pitch black. He took a few hesitant steps around the area, it seemed scarily familiar to him. Now he knew why. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a large boulder sitting in the middle of a clearing. He gulped and cautiously edged towards it, constantly checking over his shoulder.

There was nothing in the clearing except him, not even Livid's presence was felt in his mind. He chuckled in spite of himself, turning away from the boulder. What he saw made him freeze mid-step. He felt the colour drain from his face and his heart beating through his chest like a thousand hoof beats.

The figure in front of him laughed, smirking at the scientist's ghost-like face. Lalna heard more voices, constantly taunting him, whispering things and telling him things he had done but never did. The voices grew louder and began to circle him. Then the owners of the voices appeared, it was the same three that had haunted his dreams ever since his castle.

They began to screech, screech so loud that Lalna was wondering why he could still hear at all. The scarecrow lunged at him, swiping his long gnarled fingers across his face, drawing blood that oozed with a purple tinge. He saw the form of Livid approach and rip off his gloves, exposing the taint beneath. He was forced to stare at what he had become, only by the force of Stawfingers clasping his neck, holding his head firmly in place.

Lalna dare not move. He dare not speak. He dare not run from this hell hole and free himself from the voices piecing his mind like a thousand swords. Frozen with fear he stared, stared around at the group, forgetting he had a way out. The needle lay forgotten on the ground beside him.

Then it was too much, the voices exploded into his mind and he screamed, screamed a horrific scream that nobody would think could ever come from someone like him. He fell to his knees and doubled over holding his tainted hands firmly over his ears trying desperately to block out the noise.

He could see no way out of this nightmare and the pain was too much. He wanted it over, he wanted it all to go away, but there was nothing he could do.

Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere there was a sharp cold prick of pain in his arm. He felt his whole body turn cold and numb. The voices faded into the distance, still roaring at him and then, he felt nothing.


	10. Chapter 9: Fear

Lalna felt his eyes snap open, a throbbing pain on the side of his head blurring his vision slightly, probably a concussion. He bolted upright, breathing quickly and heavily, felt his face for the gashes caused by the tainted scarecrow. He felt tiny indents in his skin, nothing noticeable unless you were looking for it.

He still felt the cold prick in his arm, along with a small hand on his shoulder attempting to get his attention. He shrugged it off and quickly stood, stumbling into his bedside table and pulling it over as he got up. He began raking both hands through his messy, sweat ridden hair, pacing around the room. He stumbled again and caught himself on the wall with his shoulder, just before the stairs that led further down into their home.

The scientist breath hitched and sobs began erupting from the pit of his chest, and in no time at all his face began to feel wet. He ripped the goggles off his head and tossed them aside, using both hands to cover his face as he sank to the floor in tears.

Nano watched as her mentor sank to the floor, crying his heart out. This was all her fault. She had seen what had happened to him in that world. She'd seen the fear in his eyes as he faced his worse fear. What she had seen had frightened her as well. She wasn't at all expecting to see three Lalnas in the same place, albeit, she had to assume one of them was Livid, and that the other was Lalnable.

The scarecrow was what she feared slightly more, she could see what the taint did to it, and it was never alive in the first place. It was evolving again, and this time, it wouldn't need a living host.

She had heard him scream so loud it echoed for miles, he had clamped his bare hands over his ears tight, trying to block out a noise she could not hope to hear.

It was her that had run to him, trying to shake him awake but the fear had consumed him. She had to wake him up through the real world.

Nano cautiously walked over and sat by the scientist. Only one hand was on his face now, the other was holding him up. She placed her hand on his, unintentionally making him jump, but he didn't look up.

"Lalna?" She ask softly. He didn't answer, but his sobs were quieting down.

"Lalna, are you ok?" She knew he wasn't, but she had nothing else she could think to ask him. After all, she had never seen him cry, not like this.

Lalna slowly shook his head and took a stuttering breath, removing his hand from his bright red, tear streaked face. He still wouldn't look at her, he kept his head down.

Nano gave him a sorrowful look and took his free hand that until now had sat limply on his thigh. He glanced up at her, fear- no, _terror_ still clouding his beautiful emerald eyes. He sniffed, taking another stuttering breath before he finally spoke.

"Don- don't ever, don't you ever make me go back there again Nano, _please_" He rasped, swallowing new tears that threatened to fall. He clamped his eyes shut before speaking again, "It was _horrible._ I-I couldn't move. The screaming… Oh, the screaming in my head, I didn't think it would ever stop!" He opened his eyes again, blinking multiple times, allowing a few stray tears to run down his cheek.

"Oh, Lalna. I'm so, _so_ terribly sorry you had to go through that! I didn't know- I didn't think that it would…." She trailed off, purposely not mention that she had seen everything. She knew that Lalna wouldn't have wanted her to see him like that, even now, he was avoiding her gaze.

Just as the scientist was about to cry again, she pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight. She felt him tense, but gradually relax and hug her back. He nuzzled his face into her hair, the smell of her flower made it all that much a sweater scent.

After a long time, Nano slowly pulled back from the taller man and smiled. He returned a small, sheepish smile in return. His face wasn't red anymore, but his eyes were still a little bloodshot.

"Well… I guess I'd better go and fix the computer…" He said slowly, getting up as he did. They stood a moment, just looking at each other, although Lalna wouldn't hold eye contact for more than a few seconds.

Nano nodded and went to turn away, but as she did, so did Lalna. He swayed, stumbled and tripped over his own feet, landing another nasty knock to the head on the wall.

He leant against it, groaning in pain as his vision swirled with spots of light, fading to a static like state at random intervals. He shook his head, but only made it worse. His head was throbbing and every now and again, he would think he'd seen a monster right behind Nano, but was gone again when he blinked.

Nano was crouching over him, holding his head in her hands, talking to him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He knew why, but he couldn't form words of his own. They came out as incomprehensible drabbles.

Nano slung his arm over her shoulder and tried to heave him up, stronger than she looks, she managed to lift him up a fair ways before Lalna got himself up the rest of the way. She helped him across the room and to his bed where she pulled the covers over him and went to fetch some water and a cloth.

Livid was laughing at him, he knew that much but he was speaking also. The scientist was glad he couldn't understand it and grinned, imagining the frustration in the demons voice when he hadn't reacted the way he wanted him to.

For the next hour, Nano cared for Lalna. Dabbing his face with a wet cloth and making sure he drank water and ate a proper meal. She knew it would take possibly a day or more for him to recover, he had a pretty bad concussion. She hoped that the blows to his head would make him forget about what happened in the dream world, but when you experience fear like that, it was only a wish that you could forget.

* * *

**_A/N: Yea, I know. It's always Lalna :P Anyway, I gots meh plot bunnies back! They went on holiday without my permission. Naughty little things…_**


	11. Chapter 10: So you do care

The next morning, Nano awoke only to find no Lalna. She had only just started worrying when there was a loud clang from downstairs. Nano sighed and headed down to the reactor room.

As soon as she landed in the reactor floor, she stomped over towards the scientist, but as soon as she saw him she stopped and couldn't help but smile. He had his arms crossed under his head, a screwdriver held loosely in his right. There were a bunch of wires and a bunch of other parts scattered across the table and floor around him.

"Lalna?" she asked, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Lalna, you shouldn't sleep here" she shook his shoulder a little harder but all he did was turn his head slightly.

"Come on Lalna" but still nothing. Nano threw her arms up in defeat, accidently knocking a large portion of the machine he was working on to the floor with a loud clang. That did it.

Lalna jerked awake and jumped to his feet, stumbling on something, pointing his screwdriver towards Nano like it was a sword. His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. After a moment, his hands began to shake so wildly he dropped the tool. He took a shuddering breath, almost smiling to himself.

"So-sorry Nano…" he said, ruffling up his hair. "Just been a little jumpy lately… It- it's nothing serious"

Lalna looked up at her shyly. She smiled and hugged him reassuringly. Lalna knelt slightly and hugged her back, grateful for someone like her. He opened his eyes for a moment, he jumped back, startling Nano, but when he looked again it was gone.

He jogged forward, searching for the thing he saw, but no matter how hard he looked, there was no sign that anything was ever there in the first place.

"Lalna? Lalna, what's wrong?" Nano asked from across the room.

"Didn't you see it?! It was right here!"

"What was right there?"

"A Creeper! There was a Creeper right here! I saw it, I swear I did. Didn't you see it?" Lalna was pacing around, hands on the back of his head, slowly rubbing his linked hands up and down his already messy blonde hair.

"Lalna, there was no Creeper there" Nano stated, frowning with a concerned look about her.

"But, But I swear- I swear I saw it. It was right here!" He shouted exasperated.

"Lalna, calm down!"

"What's wrong with me? Ever since you cursed Trott I haven't felt the same"

Nano froze. "Oh no…"

"Oh no what?"

"Oh no I dropped the blood! Oh no I must've cursed you and not Trott!" Nano exclaimed, tears rimming her eyes.

Lalna was staring at her in shock. "You… you _what_?"

"I gave you the curse of insanity, Lalna, alright?" Nano wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before continuing. "But I can fix it. There's always a way to remove a curse but the book says it can make it worse before it actually gets rid of it"

She could see her mentor processing what she was saying. "So… so you're sure you can fix it?" he asked, slightly calmer than before. Even as he flinched at something supposedly next to Nano, he seemed relieved to know that he wasn't actually going crazy as of yet.

"So… I'll um… get on that. Right. I'll be at my hut if you… well ya' know…" She said awkwardly, quickly exiting upstairs.

Lalna watched her jog away before turning back to his work. The computer was in pieces, he had had to pull it apart to get the Yellorium so he could restart the reactor, and it had taken half of the night. (Because Nano wouldn't let him out of bed he had to sneak away while she was asleep.)

He sighed and picked up a spanner, sitting himself on the floor and rebuilding his mess. Maybe he would make a few modifications… Like an inbuilt crafting station? Yea, that sounds good. After a few hours, Lalna decided it best not to look away from his work. He learnt that if he ignored the feeling that someone was watching him, or that something was breathing down his neck, he would have a lot less scares and could get on with his work. Even Livid had grown bored of taunting for now. Lack of response must've done it.

"_Finally_" Lalna moaned, stretching the kinks in his back. It was late afternoon when he finished hooking up the computer and making sure that everything still worked, even with his new modification. And as if on cue, Nano's voice came loud and clear, beckoning him to come upstairs.

"Coming!" he yelled back, taking the steps two at a time. When Lalna reached the top of the stairs, he was lucky he didn't almost fall back down them with the fright he got, not that there was actually anything there. Nano smiled at him nervously as he recomposed himself with a few steading breaths.

"I've got all the stuff ready, I've got enough for five tries. If we don't cure it by then… well, it'll be pretty bad for you. Ready?"

Lalna smiled and nodded, extending his hand for Nano to take, which she did, swinging it happily making Lalna chuckle.

When the pair reached the circle, Lalna noticed that the chalk had changed colour and all the ingredients were in a horseshoe shape around the heart glyph. Nano reached into her pocket and pulled out a few small jars and a needle. Lalna rolled his eyes, extended his arm and looked away. Nano muttered a shy "Thanks" before he felt an uncomfortable prick in his arm several times.

"Alright, I'm ready. Just… just stand back- yea there's good" Nano walked forward and placed a vile of blood with the various other ingredients, holding her hand over the glyph, ready to activate it. "Oh! The book says if you hear a roar it didn't work and the curse will get worse. If you hear a sort of tinkling sound -like a triangle- it means the curse is lifted. There might also be a beam of light only the person who is cursed can see. Don't freak out if you see it, 'kay?"

Lalna nodded, trying not to look around too much.

_Don't worry, I'm sure it won't work at all~_

"Shut up…"

"Hmm?" Nano asked, looking up.

"Oh, no, not you Nano…"

"Ah. Okay, then we ready?"

"Yep, ready"

Nano pressed her hand to the glyph and quickly ran out of the circle to stand near Lalna, but not too close. Lalna gulped as the things in the circle began to systematically disappear in puffs of smoke. Lalna waited, but nothing happened. He looked to Nano, who was looking at him, waiting for an answer. He was about to say nothing happened when he heard it. He covered his ears it was so loud, not even close to how loud it was in the Nightmare, but still loud.

Lalna removed his hands from his ears and shook his head. Nano nodded and hurried to put more ingredients back in the circle. She activated it again and the same thing happened. Puffs of smoke, then a loud roar. After the third try, Lalna had resorted to closing his eyes until Nano said she was ready to try again, there were too many monsters that kept appearing and disappearing.

"This is all I have left, Lalna. If it doesn't work this time…"

"It will. Now let's just get this over with, there're everywhere now" Lalna opened his eyes and kept them focused of Nano, then the circle, ignoring the monster taunting him in the corners of his vision.

The ingredients –for the fifth time- disappeared in puffs of smoke and nothing happened. Lalna was ready to break down and cry, but rather unexpectedly, he heard a tinkling sound. He looked up again at the circle. It was sparking from all corners, then they shot out of their respective corners and met in the middle.

Lalnas eyes widened when the beam shot directly towards him. He barely hand time to pull an arm up to shield his face before it hit him and he was thrown off his feet and thrown back a few meters. He heard Nano scream as he lay there dazed. There were sparks at the sides of his vision. He blinked but they wouldn't go away. Sitting up, he shook his head, blinking more and holding his head with one hand. He looked around and laughed.

"Lalna! Lalna, Lalna are you alright?" Nano asked checking him over for injuries.

"I'm better then ok Nano! It worked! You did it, Nano, you lifted the curse!" Lalna exclaimed, standing and scooping Nano up in his arms and kissing her forehead, making her blush like a tomato. He laughed again and put her down, spinning in circles at his new found freedom. He hadn't felt this good since she had cursed 'Trott'. Even Nano was now laughing at his antics.

"I don't think it worked at all Lalna! You're insane!" They both laughed and Lalna waltzed back over and took his apprentices hand in his, still smiling like a drunken idiot.

"Come on you, I think that ritual made you drunk" Nano rolled her eyes and began dragging Lalna back to the house with her. Lalna just laughed again and followed.

_What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you so happy? I think liked you better cursed… Honestly! ~_

"At least I know you do care" Lalna muttered quietly so Nano couldn't hear, grinning when Livid groaned in annoyance.

_Oh Herobrine, that Nano girl is right. You ARE drunk…~_


	12. Chapter 11: The War is only begining

**_A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I- erm… quick! I need an excuse! My err… cat… made a cake and uhh… the T.V. ate it for Christmas. Yea… that's what happened…_**

_**Chapter!**_

* * *

"Nano! Quick, we have to hurry!" Lalna yelled over the extremely loud machines that had been set into overdrive, one had even started to smoke from the continuous overuse.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! I need to move the animals, I don't want them to get hurt. Where can we put them where they won't get killed?"

Lalna lifted his goggles off his eyes and wiped his sweaty face with the back of his fingerless gloves, managing to smear grease and oil over it in the process. "I don't know… maybe we could out them back in the Twilight? They'll be safe there and if we can't come back for them, they at least won't be locked up."

"But… we _will_ come back, Lalna… right?" Nano asked nervously, holding Billy closer and stroking his head sadly causing the penguin to give a happy squeak.

Lalna smiled back at her sadly, "Yeah, Nano, we'll be fine. I just… I just mean that if the portal gets destroyed we won't be able to get back to the right place is all" He lied. It was a good lie, he was good at lying most of the time and Nano seemed to have bought it.

Nano quirked a smile and nodded, turning to leave when Lalna suddenly remembered something. "Make sure you say goodbye and give them a treat, they've been good friends to us"

"Don't worry, I will!" she assured, skipping off outside, leaving Lalna to his work.

_Nukes, nukes and more nukes. Why did this seem so oddly and horribly familiar?_ Lalna thought to himself as he tinkered. He put down his tools and sighed, twisting his back and listening with satisfaction when he heard it pop.

_Because, the past is once again repeating itself, my dearest Lalna~_

Lalna froze. _No._ "No. It's not gonna be like that, not this time. This time, it won't be you" The scientist growled, gathering up his latest gadget and trudging back up the stairs to go check on Nano.

Lalna grunted as he opened the door and stepped outside into the sunlight. He had to turn away and lift a hand up to shield his eyes, wishing he'd put his goggles on. After a moment temporary blindness and continuous blinking he finally managed to stumble down the steps and make his way towards the area where the animals and Twilight portal were.

"Hey, Nano, where are you?" He called as he began searching the area. Just then, there was a spluttering sound erupting from the Twilight portal. As Lalna turned, he saw it spark and then a hand breached the surface of the purple vortex. Said hand was covered in swirling purple tendrils. This hand was followed moments later by another until the head of a small, black-haired, girl appeared and began heaving herself upwards with great difficulty. Giving a small chuckle he walked over to the portal and grasped his apprentices hand in his and easily pulled her up in a swift motion.

"Show off…" she grumbled a second later, to which Lalna only responded by poking his tongue at her.

"Anyway, all the animals are in the twilight. I gave them all name tags so we could find them again." She said proudly with a smile. Lalna smiled back and pushed dark thoughts away from his mind.

"Oh! The reason I came down is because I made us these" He shoved a hand into one of his huge pockets inside his lab coat and presented Nano with two small sort of semi-circle shaped black gadgets. He looked extremely pleased with himself but she honestly had no clue what she was being shown.

"Cool! So, uh, what are they…?" She asked sheepishly, looking back up at Lalna who looked mildly offended.

"Ear pieces. If we get separated we'll be able to talk to each other. I've been working on them for a long time, there's even a GPS tracking in it. You don't need to press any buttons on it or anything, just talk and it'll pick up your voice and send what you say to me. Simple. Oh and the microphone doesn't have a range further than maybe three meters so we won't have to worry about too much background noise. Cool huh?" He explained, grinning wildly at his creation, handing one to Nano and hooking the other around his own ear with Nano mimicking the movement after finishing her inspection of the device.

"There's a ruby in it!" Nano exclaimed happily, brushing her thumb over the red jewel.

Lalna grinned sheepishly, "Well, I knew you liked them so I just thought…"

"Thank you!" She squealed, giving him a quick hug.

"Alright, stay here, let's test it." Nano nodded and Lalna walked a good ten meters before saying something softly into the microphone. Nano jumped slightly when it was received, but she soon pushed that aside when she heard what he said.

"Yeah, it's working you big meanie" She said with a slightly annoyed tone back at her companion. He merely laughed and motioned for her to follow him inside. Nano rolled her eyes and quickly jogged over.

"Alright, it could start any minute now, Nano. Pack what you need and we'll go to the missile launchers, 'kay?" Lalna instructed with a forlorn expression, the nervousness he was feeling was starting to show.

"Lalna, we're going to be perfectly fine. We're just gonna kick some Hat Film arse and be done. Right? And you know why?" Nano took one of the scientists shaking hands in her own. Lalna sucked in a breath and gave her a questioning look, silently urging her to continue.

"Because we have something they don't"

"Flux?" Lalna asked sarcastically, with a tiny smirk.

"_No_. Lo-"Nano began, but an earth shattering explosion stopped her in her tracks. The next thing she registered was an extreme heat and the ground beneath her. She groaned as she sat up, looking around all she saw was settling dust. Coughing slightly she stood, noticing a lump of a white-ish something. Stumbling slightly she trudged over to the lump and rolled it over. When she did, she saw the dirt ridden face of Lalna who began coughing as soon as he was moved.

"Lalna, Lalna! Come on, get up!" Nano shouted, shaking him harshly. It didn't take very long for him to come to his senses and shrug her off.

"Nano- I'm fine, I'm fine! How 'bout you? You alright?" Coughing again, he pulled down his goggles over his eyes and wiped the lenses with the sleeve of his coat, switching the night and heat vision on to get a better look of his surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little shaken is all. Where did it hit? It couldn't have been too far away"

They both stood and Lalna looked around, his gaze resting upon where the little village was- well, where it _should_ be. His eyes widened. "They hit the village! Quick, they might actually hit us!" He shouted, pulling Nano along by her arm towards the back entrance to Panda Labs.

"Uhh, uhh, sword, um, rocket launcher, potions… Oh Notch we should have been more prepared! Nano! We're leaving, now!" Lalna shouted, shoving his sword in its sheath, guns in their holsters, clipping on his jetpack and glider and attaching his knapsack to his belt.

He bolted outside to see Nano with basically the same setup, looking around and up at the sky every now and again. She had just finished clipping on her jetpack when the next explosion hit. Lalna threw himself in-between Nano and the village, managing to stay on his feet and protect her from the force of the blast- thank you jetpack.

"Take my hand, we have to go" Nano nodded took it without a moment's hesitation and they quickly ascended into the sky, the combined jetpacks making them travel even faster. Lalna steered them towards a small shack- or at least that's what it was supposed to look like. Lalna had spent days creating the strongest blast proof materials he could and then even longer to make it look like an old rusty run down shack (he was a surprisingly good artist).

The two landed with a thud just in front of the door. Lalna ran up to the door, hauled it open and ran inside, Nano following not a second later and shutting the door behind her.

Lalna was already at the computer console. He was typing furiously with a nervously furrowed brow. Nano caught glimpses of what came on-screen, mostly checks with the automatic system that puts a new load of missiles in after the previous have been fired.

"You- you ready Nano?" Lalna asked, a finger hovering over one of two big red buttons.

"Course I am!" she positioned herself next to him and rested her finger on her designated button, looking at him for confirmation.

"Ready? In three… two… one… NOW"

They jammed their fingers down on the buttons and their eras were filled with loud rumbling. Through the small viewing window they saw the fire from the missiles as they flew into the air with incredible speed. About ten seconds later there was a loud whirring followed by another set of rumbling. The next set of four missiles set off, but something went wrong. The whirring that followed was clunky and you could see sparks coming from all the machinery. Seconds later there was a small explosion and all of their launch pads were nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Uhh… well then… I don't think we needed anymore nukes anyway…"

"Yeah…"

"We should go see what we've done them"

"Oh, uh yeah, we probably should, just in case they're badly hurt…" Lalna said slowly, realizing that if they weren't killed, they could be in great pain and he didn't want them to suffer even if they had intended to kill them.

"Sure, I wanna see the crater that those _eight_ nukes made. Geez, I think we went a little overkill" She laughed, beginning to exit the shack. "Come on then, Lalna"

"Uhh, yeah… yes! Let's go" he stuttered, tripping over his own feet as he ambled out the door. _I hope they're fairly alright…_ he thought guiltily as they flew towards where the Hat Films base is, or most likely was.


	13. Chapter 12: Please don't leave me

_**A/N: How long has it been? Two months? Wow… I'm so sorry guys. I've been trying to write this chapter but I just can't decide on how, so if this isn't very good I'm truly sorry :/ Another reason for lack of updates is because of my other story "A web of Avengers" and the fact I have to start on this story I adopted. Damn. This could take a while.**_

_**Also, I'm spazzing out right now because as of the latest Flux Buddies 2.0 episodes… well, they may have slightly stolen my idea :( Not really, haha. I'm really happy about where the series is going, anyway :D**_

_**Enough ranting from me. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

When they arrived at Hat Films' base, they were both speechless. The mountain they had built their base in was… well it just wasn't there. A huge crater at least twice the size of the mountains original height replaced the once beautiful landscape.

Landing on the ground about a hundred meters away, the two friends stood staring, not completely sure how to react. Should they be pleased that they'd quite obviously won? Or should they be horrified? If anyone was at that place during the attack, it would have been impossible to survive. The only chance they would have had is if they'd managed to get to the edge of the blast zone, even then it was a slim chance that that was what had happened.

As Lalna's eyes roamed the landscape, his mind went slightly numb.

_I must say Lalna, you did a splendid job here, didn't think you had it in you. If I could, I would applaud you with a grin~_

Unfortunately, Livid's comment did nothing to ease his guilt. In fact, it felt as if it had just reached Mars.

Off to the side, he started to register the beginnings of Nano's nervous giggles. It wasn't long before she was full out hysterical, and Lalna couldn't help but smile a little despite himself.

"Oh my NOTCH, Lalna! It- it's gone! Where's the mountain?! Where- where'd the mountain go? I'm sure there was supposed to be a mountain here, not just a ginormous _hole_" Nano finally spoke, in-between deep breaths once her fit had subsided.

Lalna couldn't do anything more than nod his head, it was all too much for him now. What had he just done?

He scanned the landscape once more before moving closer to the crater, he cool feel Nano following him. As he peered over the edge, he felt his eyes widen and heard Nano gasp a little at the site. The radioactive sludge was _everywhere_. It cascaded down the edges of the crater and pooled at the bottom. There were scraps of metal and various other unidentifiable items amidst the ruble.

But what had caught their attention was sitting slightly inside the wall of the gigantic hole. There was an extremely damaged glass and metal box made of presumably very heavy duty nuclear blast resistant material. And inside the almost destroyed mass, was the walrus. With a quick glance at each other, they checked their jetpacks and flew down, carefully landing on it nearest to the wall. They cautiously stepped towards an opening, cringing in fear when the thing groaned and shifted ever so slightly beneath their feet.

Lalna dropped down inside the box and slowly made his way over to Trott, whom had a few pieces of rubble over him. Kneeling down, the scientist placed two fingers on the walrus' exposed neck and checked for a pulse, very much not expecting to find one, but he still hoped.

Lalna sighed and let his hand drop from Trotts neck. He looked up at Nano, whom was watching what he had been doing intently, the same sliver of hope written in her expression. Lalna let his gaze fall back down as he slowly shook his head, turning away from the walrus' body. Nano made a 'o' shape with her mouth and looked back at Trott sadly.

"We should bury him" She suggested after a minute. Lalna merely nodded his head and robotically began to carefully shift the debris off the body.

Around half an hour later, the two were out of the crater and gently laying Trott on the ground. Lalna slumped to the ground and put his dirtied hands over his face as he tried to compose himself. This was all his fault. He'd killed Trott.

* * *

The two didn't know how long it had been before they heard the sound of jetpacks in the near distance. They looked up in time to see Ross and Alsmiffy land in front of them, both wielding nasty looking machine guns.

Lalna stood up and placed himself just in front and slightly off to the side of Nano, an unconscious reaction to the situation. Lalna watched as the pairs gaze fell towards their fallen friend and the colour instantly drained from their faces, fingers curing around the triggers of their guns.

"Tr- Trott…?" Ross stuttered, flicking his eyes frantically between the body on the ground and the flux buddies.

"He's dead… I'm sorry" Lalna stated stiffly, subtly wiping the back of his hand over his eyes.

"De- dead? No. No, no he can't be dead! Smiff?" Ross looked over at his friend who held an unidentifiable expression, moving to point his gun at them.

"What happened?!" He demanded, flicking the gun at them in a threating motion.

"We aren't too sure, we came down here and he was in that room and… CREEPER!" Lalna suddenly shouted when he saw the thing creep up behind the two men. Alsmiffy barely turned away from Lalna when it exploded.

Lalna's arms flew up to shield his face as he was thrown backwards slightly, but managing to stay on his feet. The explosion was so loud he barely registered the sound of gunshots and the increasing wetness in his left arm.

As the dust settled he coughed a little, blinking madly. He made a move to turn when his arm protested painfully. He looked down at it and gasped, grabbing the bleeding flesh with his free hand, wincing as he did so.

Looking around, he saw Alsmiffy on all fours shaking his head to clear it and coughing harshly. Ross was a few feet away from him, leaning back on his hands with a dizzy expression. He then turned to look at Nano. He could've sworn his heart stopped beating right then and there.

The world around him seemed to slow down as he rushed to her side, completely forgetting the searing pain in his left arm as he lifted her head to rest on his lap while she struggled to breathe.

Her chests was peppered with bullet holes and blood was beginning to pool at her stomach.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Nano! Look at me. Look at me, Nano!" He cried, his gloved hand pressing down on her chest in a futile effort to stop the blood. He saw her eyes move up to meet his and she gave him a weak smile.

"I-I lo- love… you- you…" she rasped, still keeping her faltering smile while her eye lids began to flicker closed.

"No! Nano! No, no, I- I love you too!" Lalna yelled, when her eyes closed completely and he could no long see her chest rising. He felt tears slide down his cheeks as he lay his forehead against hers. "Please don't leave me… I need you… Nano. Nano, please… PLEASE!" He screamed, the tears still pouring down his face and tricking onto her soft features.

_Oh… oh dear… I will say this is most tragic. I actually rather did like her, you know~_

Lalna ignored Livid, his world had just collapsed around him. He no longer had something to live for, there was no reason to keep fighting without her.

_If you want, and I know you do, we could get revenge on the person who did this to her. _**_I_**_ could repay him in full~_

Lalna slowly shook his head at Livid, "No, no, not what she would've wanted…" He muttered.

_But it is, Lalna. Remember, it was revenge that got us here in the first place. Just let me help you. For once, this is something you and I agree on, isn't it? You know I could do this~_

"No! I- I won't let you!" Lalna screamed, gently letting go of the girl in his arms in favour of holding his head.

_Let me help you Lalna, I know how you felt about this girl, because I _**_am_**_ you. I know what you want, and this is what you want. You want revenge for the girl you loved with all your heart. You want revenge for the one thing that kept you going. Just let me in~_

Lalna stopped fighting Livid for a moment, and considered what he had said. It was true, it was what he wanted, and at least he thought it was. His mind was so clouded with grief and despair that he considered agreeing to let Livid get revenge for Nano. The scientist let his hands drop from his head and he looked up at Alsmiffy, who was help Ross to stand. They were looking at him in a mixture of fear and shock, with a hint of confusion as they watched the scientist before them.

Lalna suddenly grinned in a moment of insanity. "Yes" That was all the opportunity Livid needed to take control. Lalna screamed in pain again, causing the remaining two of the previous trio to flinch, his hands shooting up to hold his head once again, feeling Livid creep his way into Lalna's mind. He felt as he slowly slipped away from reality and was finally left at peace in the depths of his own mind, the dreadfully heavy weight of grief lifting itself immediately.


End file.
